soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins: Ellen
Rated PG-13 for violence and gore =Chapter 1= "Mother! Father! Speak to me!" I cried, my parents were lying dead on the floor, for I had not known what happened to them. I was a teenager at the time, a thirteen year old girl to when my parents had died. As my pink nightgown was covered in their ashes, because they had been cursed upon. The walls were blasted with fire, the sheets of the bed were torn, my parents were murdered. "Your parents were cursed by an unholy creature. My dear, I'm afraid they won't speak again. They've gone to a better place." A voice spoke, turning around, I saw a lady. She was dressed in a black cloak, her blonde hair was in a braid, and she had blood red lips. She took my hand and led me to a grey horse outside my home. "Where are we going?" I asked as I climbed on the horse "We're going to a special place far away from here. The academy will take care of you from there." the lady replied As I arrived at the academy, all I saw was a huge castle with tiny apartment-like buildings in the front of it. As we walked through, I saw a boy staring at me, I hid in fear because I was covered in blood. The boy was dressed in a blue robe with a stick for a wand, his blonde hair covered his right eye, since it was a bowl-like cut. His blue eye's never left my fearful green eye's. "Hello, I'm Atlas. You new here?" he asked me "Yes, but now isn't the time to talk....." I replied The lady yanked me away, taking me to the girl's dormitory buildings. As I had gotten dressed in my newly purple robe and gained my new wand in my new dormitory room, I didn't know what to do first. I decided to go outside, as I walked out, Atlas was there. "M'lady, I know you're new, but I would like to take a walk with you." Atlas said, holding out his hand "That would be lovely." I replied as I took his hand Together, we walked through the small village. We talked for a while about our pasts before we came here to the academy, but I decided to sit down for a break when Atlas had gone off somewhere. As I looked at my wand as I sat on the brown bench, I looked up to find a boy my age with his head completely soaked; he was dressed in a blackened robe, with a silver stick broken in two. His brown eye's glanced at me quickly under his soaked hair, but he turned away at immediate eye contact. The boy quickly rushed off in a hurry. Atlas returned with a satisfied smirk. "Where were you?" I asked "I had to do some errands. Sorry about that." Atlas replied "Oh, okay." I said, staring at his hands with no items, I continued walking with him until we arrived back at my dormitory. As I shut the door, a small knock was heard. I reopened the door to find the boy I saw earlier with small bifocal glasses on, sniffing as he looked up at me. "Miss, you forgot your wand." He said, speaking in a British accent, holding my wand as his hand was shaking to give it to me "Thank you for returning it to me. Might I ask what your name is?" I asked as I took the wand from his shaking hand "Peter, miss. And I really must be going. I'm sorry to have possibly wasted your time." he said, slowly walking away I then slowly shut the door behind Peter, his kind act and Atlas' walk had given me hope for this academy. But, this is where my journey truly began. =Chapter 2= The next day at lunch, I found Atlas and Peter, but was unsure who to sit with, since they were my friends. I just stood there, not knowing who to choose. Atlas came up to me and carried my lunch to the table he was sitting at with a bunch of other warlocks and witches. I looked at Peter, who was sitting alone, picking at the mashed potatoes and peas on his plate. "Hey Peter come sit-" I was cut off by Atlas "No, Ellen......he stays there." Atlas whispered with a harsh growl I watched as Peter got up to go the garbage to dump his plate, he didn't say a word to me as he passed by me. I got up and ran after him. "Hey, what's the rush?" I asked Peter looked at me and gave me a look like he wasn't supposed to be in the lunchroom at the time, he proceeded by walking around me. Atlas walked over to me and walked me to the garbage bin to dump my plate when I didn't even eat yet. "He's not one of us, he's a loner." Atlas said, stepping back, knocking into Peter. Peter got up with potatoes on his face, walking out of the lunchroom in silence. Atlas snickered with delight, which I knew wasn't a good sign. I followed after Peter again, who was wiping his glasses at the end on the hallway. His robe sleeves were smeared in mashed potatoes. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that had to happen." I said as I wiped his face with a rag, proceeding to the sleeves "It's fine. I didn't eat anyway." Peter muttered "Me neither, I'm going out to get lunch. You want to come?" I asked "Yes please. I'd love to join you." Peter replied As we walked out of the school, sirens wailed throughout the campus. I didn't know what was going on until Peter gripped on my hand. "Warning! Evacuate! Demon attack on campus! Do not approach!" the announcer called Peter grabbed my wrist and ran with me to the closest hiding place. Panting was soon heard, not from him, but the demon right above us on the second floor. Growling and screeches were heard from the monster. The warlock covered my mouth from screaming, I didn't know whether he was frightened or calm, but he tired everything to keep me quiet and calm about the situation. "Demon's aren't allowed on campus as well as other creatures that aren't of our kind. We can't fight them alone." Peter whispered "Are they dangerous?" I whispered "I'm not sure, I never met one." he replied The growling stopped and so did the sirens. I got up and started to walk away with Peter still standing behind me. Eventually, he followed me to a nice cottage for lunch. =Chapter 3= "So, um......how did you end up here?" Peter asked me, I was silent for a moment, he then nodded as if he knew I didn't want to talk about it. He was eating some chicken, in which he cut it into small pieces. "Well, how did you come here?" I asked "A tiny accident. That's all." Peter replied "Oh. Also, my birthday is coming up.....and I'd like you to invite you to my party next week." I said as I looked at him as he was sipping his drink, which looked like a mix of Sprite and fruit punch. "I could come? I could actually come?" he asked as he rose from the table, shaking nervously as he did, the table started to shake as well. I was shocked at his question, I was starting to think that he had never been invited to anything, but I saw how nervous he was. The question wasn't out of an official invitation, it was out of fear. The shaking posture told me he was at parties only to end up being teased and shunned at. I slowly went over to him and held his hand, which stopped his shaking. "Yes, you may come. You're my friend after all." I replied "When is it?" Peter asked "May 18th. I hope you'll come." I replied "Anything for my only friend in the world. Of course I'll come." Peter replied About a week later, the party had began. I was in a blue dress with white flowers in my red hair. Atlas had brought over so many people, including Tremala, the most popular witch in the entire academy. "Wow Ellen, this is some party." Atlas said, who was dressed in a blue tuxedo, his blonde hair was combed over and neatly trimmed. He smiled at me and twirled me around. "Thank you, I'm just waiting for another guest.....I hope." I muttered "Hey, it's your party after all." Atlas said as he walked away A small knock was heard at the door, as I opened it, Peter was there in a black tuxedo, with a red bow at his neck, his brown hair was combed, he looked at me and smiled. He was holding an abnormally large box in his hands. "I hope I'm not late." he muttered "You're not." I said, leading him inside, Atlas glared at Peter as he walked in. I put the large present next to all the others. I glanced at Peter, who was getting punch at the punch bowl in the other room. "Who invited the nerd? He's obviously not allowed at your party." Tremala said as she walked over to me, wearing her hot pink dress and flicking her blonde hair at my face. As fed up as I was, these people didn't respect Peter like I did. I saw Atlas and three other boys grab Peter and drag him outside. I stormed outside to see for myself to what happened. Peter was being beaten by Atlas and his friends. =Chapter 4= "Give it up! You don't belong here!" Atlas yelled, grabbing Peter "Why do you treat me like this? Why?" Peter asked as he was shoved down into the grass "You're not going to go near Ellen again as long as you're in this school. She's my property now. I treat you just like every other nerd here, my personal beaten servants. The popular's and nerd's are my property like at my home, divided by each category." Atlas explained "You treat this place like it's your own. I see how it is then, but the king will surely fall. Your the king, and I'm the traitor. I certainly hope you've caught up on your reading to see what I'm saying. Good luck Camelot...." Peter said as he slowly got up I grabbed Peter's hand and started to walk him towards his dormitory building. I glared at Atlas, and I knew for the monster he truly was. But, as I walked towards Peter's building, the warlock started to tense up. A screech was heard from above the night sky. Peter rushed me inside and locked me in the building, leaving him defenseless and locked out to an unknown creature. "You're going to get yourself killed!" I yelled through the window "Not as long as I'm protecting you....." Peter muttered, grabbing his wand from his pocket. The creature landed and approached Peter, snarling with it's teeth bared in hatred. Only then did the creature charge forward, tackling Peter to the ground. The creature got closer to him, still with it's teeth bared. Peter then faded away as the creature nearly killed him with a claw to the face. Peter then appeared at the doorstep, which the creature turned around and darted for him, crashing Peter into the building. "Holy crap! It's a demon!" a student screamed This creature was a demon, and it was coming towards me with it's devious grin. It lunged for me, but I as shoved out of the way.....by Peter. Blood dripped all over his robe, the wound was inflicted on his shoulder, he shivered and screamed in pain. I stood there like a fool, watching him suffer in pain. Doctors soon rushed in and carried my friend away, but I didn't know what was wrong with him, he looked as if he was having a nightmare as he was slowly fading away. The demon however, was left for dead with a satisfied grin. "Your friend won't make it, he'll slowly become insane.....a creature of insanity is always satisfying to watch in a psychological breakdown of madness. Now he'll be a slave to my master forever, let's hope he's of good use to him. Oh wait, one more thing- his crave for power will surely emerge sometime later." the demon said, saying his final words before he died "Don't listen to him.....I won't become that creature of insanity....." Peter moaned, he then slipped into a sort of coma after that. The doctors quickly rushed him to the hospital once he did, putting him in a wagon and rushing him to a different kind of hospital for warlocks and witches at the academy. I looked around the white hospital room where Peter was and looked at his ratings on the blackened screens, they were pretty good, but my friend's eye's were still closed. I overheard the doctors muttering something in the hall outside of Peter's room. "Any word on the patient?" the first doctor asked "I don't think he's doing well. The poor kid isn't moving." the second doctor replied "The venom must have affected him, a transfer might have to be made when he's fully healed and when he's awake. Alert that to his professors, I have the perfect cell and psychiatrist for him." the first doctor said as he glanced at Peter I looked at Peter and held his hand tight, I didn't know if he could hear me or feel anything. His hands were ice cold, as I slowly let go of his hand, I climbed on the hospital bed next to his bed. As I closed my eye's, a sudden flash of light had overcame me. I didn't know what it was, but I saw a creature in a dark room, directing other witches and warlocks with a sort of whip. I didn't recognize the creature at all; the darkened spiked brown hair, the blackened trench coat, the blue shirt, the khakis and shoes. Most of all, the blood red eye's, the horns, the pale skin, and the large wings; I certainly didn't know who this was. A new enemy? A future professor in the academy? No, that wasn't answered for me yet. I saw the warlocks and witches cower in fear before this creature. "W- We'll do whatever you want! Just don't have us end up like the others!" a warlock cried The illusion ended from there, I didn't know exactly what happened. But I closed my eye's again and tried to make myself comfortable under the sheets. "Please be okay.....please let it be an illusion." I whispered to myself =Chapter 5= I woke up to the sunlight shining in my face, Peter was still in his coma. As I slowly walked over to him, the staff rushed in and chained his feet to the end bed as well as his arms to the sides. They soon left me alone, staring at the chains. I then looked at Peter, who was slowly opening his eye's, but quickly shut them again. "Peter, it's okay. I'm here." I said calmly "I can't stand this light. A darker room would be at least more pleasant." Peter muttered I walked over to the window and shut the blinds, a metal clanking sound was heard moments later. Looking back, Peter had broke the chains off his bed. I then saw wings form from the back of his tuxedo as he sat on his bed, staring out into the darkness. I was in shock as I saw it all happen. "Peter? Are you okay?" I asked as I started to walk forward "Please.....just leave me alone. I cannot control my actions like this." Peter said as he didn't make eye contact at me. As I walked towards the door, I glanced at Peter, who had his hands covering his face. I walked back over to him and saw his face, his eye's were nothing but an evil blood red. I stepped back, nearly startled. Peter started to scream in pain, ending up falling to the floor. I took off his cloak and noticed that his blood was turning purple. The blood was dripping all over his pants and shirt. "Nurse! I need help in here!" I screamed "Ellen, I'll be fine." Peter said sternly "I have to help you. I don't have a choice." I said, trying to clean the wounds "Leave me alone!!! Just leave!" Peter yelled as he grabbed my wrist, he gripped it to the point of pain. I had him release me and I slowly walked out of the room, not looking back at his anger. He was in a psychological breakdown, so it would have been best to do what he said. Tomorrow I would come back to see him. As dawn came the next day, I headed to the hospital to find that Peter was gone. "Where did you go......." I whispered "He was taken into the asylum already, he's in court as of now." a doctor replied I ran as fast as I could to the Court of Hemlock, opening the doors to the large buildings as fast as I could. Everyone looked at me as I ran over to Peter, who was shaking as he tried to hold my hand, but was jerked back by the guards holding him. I turned and looked at the judges, who were all dressed in black, showing no emotion as I hugged Peter. "Let the monster go, he'll be dragged to the asylum before he's fully corrupted. He'll miss everything; holidays, school dances, even summer. That is, if he's ever taken outside by his psychiatrist. The asylum is guarded to the teeth, nobody has ever escaped from there." the judge spoke "I'll miss you......" I whispered as I cried on his shoulder Peter was dragged off by the guards moments later. He anchored his feet to the ground, I quickly saw bird like talons replacing his feet, in which they did anchor down his feet to the white tile flooring. He went up to me and kissed me on the forehead, thereby going back to the guards to take his punishment with tears in his eye's. "I love you! I love you very much! Thank you for being such a great friend!" Peter yelled, I then heard the door slam moments later, he was gone, possibly forever. Chapter 6 Three years had gone by, and I hadn't seen or even visited Peter since then. This was because I was being watched by the professors and Atlas, who didn't want me near him. All I received were letters from him, telling me about his day and the friends he made there while also responding back to my messages; all by typewriter, since Peter was an old-fashioned kind of person. I was in my room, being held captive in my house by my new foster parents. A desk, a bed, and a light was all I needed. I had gotten dressed into a black suit and proceeded to the asylum, where I knocked onto the door, hoping they would let me in. "Hello, I- I'm here to visit a friend." I spoke into the michrophone "Name of the inmate?" a voice asked, a list soon appeared, listing everyone by alphabetical order. I then looked at the name Peter Rhea listed below 100 inmates down, it seemed that my friend had finally given himself a last name. "Peter Rhea." I replied "Come inside, he'll see you when his studying is done. Wait in the lobby." the voice spoke, the gates opened moments later, letting me inside the asylum. I walked down the silver steel halls to find so many prisoners pounding their doors as I walked by. I was then stopped as I was led into a small room, being seated down without a word. Minutes later, Peter walked in with a smile on his face, at least I thought it was him. His hair was darker and spiked, not being very neat anymore, his skin was pale, and his eye's were still the blood red color from three years ago, hiding under his glasses. He was dressed in a white asylum uniform, covered by a white lab coat. He was hand-cuffed to the table by a guard, leaving us alone as they walked out of the room. "It's been so long, I missed you so much." he spoke, his voice had become either higher pitched, or deeper, I couldn't tell because it had been so long "I'm so sorry I didn't see you sooner." I replied "They're nicer here than I thought, they actually understand my pain and feelings unlike everyone back at that dreadful academy. My wings, well, I was injected with a fluid that prevented me from shifting in and out constantly. At least it trains me for when I want to go into the form. Anyway, enough about my time here.......how's your life?" Peter asked "I- I've been good. I have a new family now." I replied, not saying anything else as the door barged open, Atlas stood there with anger, grabbing me by the arm. He was dressed in a purple robe, with gold trims, he had become a professor at the academy, Marcus Atlas to be exact. He walked over to Peter and shoved him down, making the table fall onto him. Peter suddenly sneezed, breaking the cuffs and darting for the two of us. The guards held him back against the wall, having Atlas escort me out. I glanced over to Peter again, looking on the floor to find shattered glass underneath the table. "I told you he was insane. We're going home, and you're not seeing him again." Atlas said "There was shattered glass under that table, I'm going back to investigate." I said, turning around I went back inside, going to the same room to find another man inside. He appeared to be wearing a green shirt, overlapped by a white lab coat. His blue jeans were dark and folded over his brown loafers. His skin was fair, and his hair was red, like mine. The name tag on his lab coat read "Clark Smith". "I've come to investigate the glass under the table, mind if I look with you?" I asked him "That shattered glass was actually a vile, LSD was in that vile. Peter was drugged with it, causing him to hallucinate and to go insane. Now that your friend snuck it into his system, I don't know if Peter can survive without it. With that in his system, he'll be just like every other person here, insane." Clark replied "That man that attacked Peter isn't my friend, he's just another person that doesn't care. Is there any way to prevent my friend from being hooked onto the drugs?" I asked "Some fluids are already inside him. But if it happens again, I'm afraid it won't be good." Clark replied, he then walked me over to Peter's cell, where he was lying on his bed. I looked around and saw all my letters, taped up to the wall as well as many calculations for something. A gas mask was placed onto my friend, in which he started to laugh. The doctors told me that he'll have the mask on for a while. I was then escorted out of the asylum, tonight would be my heist to go back again. Chapter 7 I had just gotten out of the house, and I biked my way to the asylum using an invisiblity spell as I went through the open gates. Eventually, I made it to Peter's cell again. A tiny creak from the door made him rise up. He was still wearing the gas mask, which was terrifying to see at three in the morning. "Are you my mummy?" he asked, I jumped out of fear, as I didn't expect him to say that "What the heck, Peter?! Really?!" I whispered harshly "Mummy....mummy....mummy. Are you my mummy?" he repeated "Oh my god......Peter, what's wrong?!" I screamed, before I knew it, I was face to face with him "Are you my mummy?" he repeated, I then looked at the doorway and found civilians there, staring at us. "Are you scared?" he continued, I shook my head with a smile. "You should be." he ended, taking off the gas mask with a bow. The civilians clapped as I was still left with a confused thought. "Um, what are all these people doing here?" I asked "We have a haunted asylum every year during Halloween time. You didn't check the date or time?" Peter replied I began to leave with the other visitors, when three people dressed in black surrounded my friend with water guns, spraying him until he was drenched, making him sneeze continuously. Peter ran over to a big red button and slammed it, shutting his door and locking it as the three ninja people ran out with snickers. Clark ran over and had us move on while he would treat to Peter's needs. I stayed put, wondering if he would be okay. "Ma'am, I'm afraid it's what I predicted......they sprayed him with the same drug into his eye's. He's probably going to hate this, but he can't see you anymore while he's on that drug. For your own safety......" Clark said to me "Please! Just let me see him one last time!" I begged, Clark sighed and opened the door, Peter walked over to me, shaking as he was trying to prevent harm over me. He looked at me with guilt, hugging me tight as he did. "Leave..... before I go through another personality change. Thank you for coming." he muttered, his voice broke as he said the words, ready to cry I left the asylum without a word, getting home, I went to my bed and sat there for a long time. Crying myself to sleep. Marcus came into the room moments later, still dressed in his robe, trying to calm me down. "I heard what happened. That asylum is affecting him like crazy." Marcus spoke "Y- You drugged him with LSD, and now Peter can't LIVE without it! You did that to him, didn't you!?" I yelled "Ellen, understand that he's different. He'll never be like us." Marcus said calmly Chapter 8 It had been many years since I went to the asylum, I was an adult now, hopefully as well as everyone else. I was 34 now, and Marcus had just gone off to Hemlock to work and teach his students, while I would teach mine. I was happy without him, since my step parents wanted me to marry him and he would constantly fuss about what I would do. As I walked through the hallway of Hemlock academy, teenagers ran down the hallway, screaming. A gunshot was heard as well as a scream. "Look who's on the floor now......oh wait, you're not dead yet. It'll only take seconds....." a voice spoke "Don't shoot! Please!" Marcus begged The click of the gun was heard, ready to fire again. I darted into the room and found Marcus on the floor, looking at me with fear. I looked up and found a tall man in a lab coat, dressed in khakis and a dark blue shirt, with a tie hanging around his neck. His face was covered by a gas mask, and his dark brown hair was still spiked up, I then realized who it was. "Peter, put the gun down....." I muttered "Do what she says!" Marcus screamed The gun pressed up against his head. Making Marcus whimper. I rushed over and grabbed the gun out of Peter's hand, taking off his mask as well. "You know you wouldn't shoot him. You're too good of a person, even if you are on LSD or a demon." I said to him, hugging him tight "I will shoot him, step aside and give me the gun. He caused too much of this, ALL of it!" Peter yelled I glanced at the fireplace in the back, I led Peter to it with the gun in my hand. "Put your lab coat in the ashes." I ordered. As he did it, he looked back at me with a confused look. He brought out the lab coat as it was completely black. I took off his tie and put the dirty lab coat on him. "What are you doing?" he muttered, I took off his glasses and put them on the desk beside me "Transform......I need to know if it's true." I said Peter sighed and became a demon again, I could have dropped the gun as I saw him. He was the man in my vision, the man that had the people of Hemlock cower in fear before him. I stepped back and wondered who he was. The floor soon started to crack, making the three of us fall straight down into who knows where. An earthquake? A fissure? No, we were falling into Hell. I screamed as Peter carried us both down to safety, he then stared straight at the castle with a look of fear in his eye's. A man suddenly came out and shoved Peter out of the way, holding me by the throat with a grin. He was darker than the other demons, a dark tan to say the least. His black hair and goatee were presentable, and his legs were covered in purple scales. His black wings were large and menacing, just like the horns on top of his head. "So, you're the one the little scientist has talked about....." the demon said to me as I tried to squirm free Category:Fan Stuff